Song of Slaughter
by Pookyhorse
Summary: A strange little piece I came up with of the Eloi and Morlocks when they join for dinner.


**Song of Slaughter**

* * *

_Down below we creep, silently beside their feet _

_Here they take us under, why we often wonder_

_Why does it matter? Nobody cares_

_Nobody weeps and nobody shares _

_Life full of pleasure and ignorance is bliss _

_Fathers, mothers I do not miss_

_Down below they take us, to where nobody knows_

_Nobody cares and nobody follows_

The Eloi hummed their last song, oblivious to their fate. The frail and fragile minds as weak as their bodies. Why they sing the doom-lyrics is not known why. They all do it anyways. It is a song that comes to mind when they march side by side into the darkness of the hot stench of their mutant brothers. It is an ancient song, molded by the memories of the past dwellers of daytime long ago. Like the sirens they hear it was part of them. Only to be opened up when the their time came to serve their final purpose.

The green-bodied and silvery haired predators of the night slavered at the sight of their precious stock. The farmers and their cattle of the future world.

Excited by the senses of their thin-skinned prey they grunted and hooted to each other in the fashion of wolves victorious at the kill. They reared their ugly heads and gave out the call. Soon other Morlocks would join them in the halls.

_Hear me call my little brother of the past_

_For a whole week we have fast_

_Now it is time for you to join your fate_

_Say goodbye to your friends, family and mate_

_I do often wonder in another world if you were my friend_

_With you to the light I would ascend _

_No not now my little brother for now I must feast_

_For you are my slave and I'm the hungry beast_

_It is your ancestors you must blame_

_For throwing your gift away into the flame_

The hungry monsters closed in on the their shivering kin. Their pink tusks seem to grow longer as their lips writhed in a snarl. Their eyes burned like fireflies, like the beaming stars in the night. The Eloi, unknowing of these new feelings that began to bubble inside them. Their knees rocked and their spines tensed. Their minds closed off, hooked onto their brethren's ugly faces.

_I stare death into the face _

_He was once me and I him_

_At one time together we led the chase_

_The angry, revengeful eyes of this deformed race_

_Why these distance memories appear now is not known_

_Will I miss my son? My daughter?_

_Perhaps my blindness to me has been shown_

_I am the slave, the sheep bound for slaughter_

_Even now I seem to falter_

_Still my fate is too ingrained for it to alter_

One by one the Eloi are chosen out by the Morlocks. Some snapped necks, others cut the life blood from their throats. The easily forgotten lives snuffed out. The humming grows quieter. Still more Eloi are waiting their turn as there is plenty to go around. A stuffed Morlock plays "cat and mouse" with one of the uneaten. With his big, three-clawed hand he raises up and gently bats the Eloi onto the ground. He hovers above his victim and pokes at the silk tunic.

_Me and you are so alike but two different worlds apart_

_I silence my breath to listen to your heart_

_For a moment I remember you, the one who had a different choice_

_If we were there then would we have had the same voice?_

_Did we really go our separate ways? So long ago?_

_Will one day we become friends or still remain foes?_

_This thought is so weak it only lingers for a breath_

_Before I cast it out while I think for your death_

_Should you go fast or should you go slow?_

_Ask my brothers as they will know _

The Eloi convulsed, his heart overtaken by the overwhelmed fear. His own life quietly slipped away like tree leaves on an autumn day. His captor enclosed his mouth around his neck and picked him up. A hungry one that hadn't fed yet snatched it from him and ran off to feed by himself. The other Eloi frozen in fear, their eyes glazed over as more hungry Morlocks come to pick and choose.

_My life is meaningless as I learned_

_To the others around me, frowns set firm_

_My life was fulfilled and free_

_Never in my mind should it flee_

_Even here the sweet meadow shines_

_Entangled around my thoughts like vines_

_I call back on the innocent love I had_

_There was never a moment I recall that was sad_

_Like the Eloi I am I will accept_

_This fate before me as my debt_

A mother Eloi felt herself being dragged away. She did not fight, only hung limp in his clasp. She looked up into his snarling face. Never in her life had she seen the death-bringers before. Only in the darkness she saw the pairs of eyes and heard the sirens call. Only among the others did were they ever mentioned but never discussed. Her ancestor's thoughts mixed with hers. Their fear was her fear and so on. She knew them by memory. Now here for once she could actually see him. He was all real. They were not lies. He was not some fairytale monster. His life was as real as her own. Her fear fell heavy in his nose. Before his death blow he leaned over and murmured into her ear in his animal voice.

_Don't worry my love_

_When you pass away in your lasting sleep_

_You will drift on into another place, below or above_

_Into your simple mind it will creep_

_I hear it's full of flowers and rainbows_

_The sun never sets and the shadows do not haunt_

_Everything there will be everything that you want_

_Your friends will love you and your children as well_

_In this place you will forever dwell_

_Now close your eyes and shut out those pitiless cries_

The female Eloi felt her heart lift. His soft growls seemed to translate to her foreign ears. A nice place was waiting for her at last. Her existence snapped out as quickly as her neck. The male grinned back at his smiling meal. She had died away in peace with beautiful thoughts in her mind that nobody could steal away. To everybody else on this given earth she was just somebody else but to herself, for that meager moment, she was all to her own being.

The last of the Eloi, their numbers thinned down now, dove into their master's arms with tears in their eyes. It was as if some impenetrable force inside them flung their feeble bodies to quicken their death. It would be worse to wait any longer. Take us now. The Morlocks embraced them in a hug as claws pierced the pale hides of their victims. The humming and howling ebbed away. The only signs of the slaughter was blood oozing down the walls and the puddles on the floor. The children lapped this delicious treat up. Already they felt that song of the slaughter stir inside their own souls. One day they too will sing with their long-lost brothers.


End file.
